Animal Crossbreeds
by goodusernamesaretaken
Summary: *AU* Animal Island-a place of which crossbred humanoid animals were banished to-was nothing but a legend. But that didn't stop two conspiracy theorists from finding it. Even if it was a complete convenient accident of a shipwreck. But with one of the trio missing and the other over-enjoying their stay, will the mystery behind the island EVER be solved?


_**A/N: So this is my first animal crossing and overall story of this site. I hope it is good enough for this site's and your standards. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Animal Crossing; if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. **_

Out of all of the conspiracy theories in the world, my mother chose to believe in the most far-fetched. "The Legend of Animal Island" they called it. About a place that is so unreal, so unbelievable, that even the few that believe in it don't even _bother _to look for it.

The "Animal Island" you see, is apparently populated with anthropomorphic animals of the sorts. They act, walk, and talk like humans, but they don't exactly look like humans. Nobody who actually believed in the theory even knew _what _they look like.

But my mother begged to differ.

She believes that many years ago, when she plane crashed at a distant island, that she actually crashed at the "Animal Island". She claims that she befriended the humanoid beings and lived their life for a few months before being rescued by a passing ship. She also claims that the creatures look like humans, but have animalistic qualities, like some kind of human animal crossbreed.

While the conspiracy theorists ate this information up; most people just figured that she was hallucinating from the trauma of losing her family from the plane crash. While this seems like the most logical explanation, my mother kept hold of her beliefs, and decided that she would find the island whether anyone believed her or not. So she left my father and took me along to find the island.

My whole life so far was spent searching, and I was tired of it. So one day, I gathered my courage to tell mom how I really felt.

It was a warm summer night, and my mother was out on the deck, gazing out the stars.

"Mother," I said hesitantly," I-i need to tell you something."

Mom turned to look at me, "What is it?" she asked, her voice radiated with sweetness.

"I..." a lump formed in my throat, "I don't think I want to search for the Animal Island anymore."

She frowned, "But why? Aren't you happy my dear?"

It was now or never. "No mother," I confessed, "I am twenty five years old, and I haven't done anything in my life but search. I want to be someone mom, not a seeker of myths, not a person whom people consider loony in the head. I want to do _something_ with my life."

Mom's eyebrows furrowed. "Well," she uttered, "I didn't realize you felt that way."

I suddenly felt guilty; mom had done so much for me, and I just wanted to abandon her? What kind of daughter was I?

"But..." I felt my heart pang with despair, "I don't have to leave." I added softly.

"No, it's okay." She indicated kindly, "If you want to leave, that's fine; I want you to be happy you know. I'll drop you off in the nearby town with some money, so can live like a regular person." She then walked of the deck cheerlessly, presumably to her bedroom to rest for the night.

"But...!" I called out to her but was interrupted by her classic "I know best my dear."

My stomach twisted with even more guilt. I probably ruined her night, or even her life, and for what; my own _selfishness_? My mother had no one left, I was the only one she had, and I was just going to leave her. Unfortunately, once my mother makes a decision, it's set, even if she doesn't want to make that decision. Even if I tried to convince her otherwise, she'd deny of any unhappiness and chivalrously stick with her plans. She was quite the determinate, and it would do nothing to further argue with her.

I pitifully cried myself to sleep that night. I was too filled with condemn and regret to sleep.

The next morning I packed up my things. There wasn't much to pack thankfully, so it didn't take long. Sadly that also left more time to chat with mom, and I didn't know if I could face her after the night before.

After I was finished, I walked out to the kitchen to eat some breakfast, where I found mom slowly munching on her toast.

She peered up at me, a loving yet sad smile forming on her face. It was obvious that she was crying moments before. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in." She stated. "Good morning."

I sat down in the wooden chair across from her, and awkwardly reached out to grab the piece of toast she left for me.

"Good morning." I greeted before I took at bite out of the buttered bread.

The rest of the meal was quiet and gloomy, so after I was finished eating, I decided to go out on the deck. Going on the deck was relaxing, and was a place I went to calm down when I threw temper tantrums as a child. I loved the warmth of the sunlight on my skin, the crisp wind breezing through my hair; it always relaxed me.

Unfortunately for me, it was pissing rain outside, and was quite stormy as well. It was a cliché yet classic way to express both my mother's and my mood.

"Oh well," I murmured as I sat on a nearby chair, "Rain or no rain, it's still sort of relaxing." At least there was still a breeze, even if it was a really wet cold one.

And I fell asleep on that chair, out of pure habit mind you, the probably storm got worse and worse. The storm also most likely caused the ship to crash, while I somehow managed to remain unconscious.

I don't remember what happened after that, but next time I awoke, I was on an unknown beach. I was not sure of what had _exactly_ happened, where I was, and more importantly:

Where was mom?

_**A/N: So this chapter was dedicated to some back story before the protagonist arrived to the world of animal crossing. You can review if you like, but please don't flame. **_


End file.
